


[卡带/四带/斑带]战后余生（二）

by beilin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Summary: 私设：年龄操作，斑捡土的两人年龄皆非原作。带土的pdst非常严重，且阿飞和本体人格是两种不同的发病状态。本体人格不发病时是本身的态度。（只是我喜欢多马甲的土哥）文中治疗完全魔改私设（为了车），请勿当真。本章Cp:卡带道具r18、斑带r18，无3p。几个字的斑柱、四带提及。天雷狗血ooc，不喜勿入！！！预警：只有卡带会he，斑带四带都是be（过去）。





	[卡带/四带/斑带]战后余生（二）

旗木卡卡西突然觉得有些不对，过了一会儿他发现异常是副驾驶那人在发抖，难道宇智波带土竟然怕黑？  
曾经在暗处潜伏18小时只为一枪毙命，绝大多数交易都在深夜进行的家伙。他被深深的震惊了。  
一路在超速的边缘疯狂试探，总算到家了。他进屋就把头套给人摘了下来，他很想问宇智波带土一句：“你到底有什么毛病？”  
结果摸了一手濡湿，哭了？  
他还没反应过来怎么回事，那人就Duang的一声跪在那里拽都拽不起来，膝盖铁定青了。旗木卡卡西决定明天就在家里铺满地毯，包括盥洗室。  
他也只能陪着抖得厉害的人跪在地上，他一手抚摸着已经湿漉漉的面颊安抚阿飞，一手试图伸进他膝盖底下铺点东西进去垫着。  
“对不起，我一定会乖乖去的，我再也不拖延了。”阿飞的声音低低的，满含畏缩，与出门时的状态截然不同。  
“原谅你了，这件事不要再提了。”他看着面前人轻颤着沾满水珠的眼睫，开始发烫发红的皮肤，越来越急促的呼吸，以及爬过来舔咬自己的面罩。  
火上浇油的宇智波带土你大爷！真是选了个恰到好处的华丽丽登场时间又落跑了。只是他之前一个月的小心翼翼全特喵打水漂，又要重头再来，不，是重新做人。  
“你到底要躲到什么时候？”卡卡西叹了一口气，心好累。  
“先吃药。”卡卡西转身去倒水找药。不是没想过系统治疗，可根本没有医院和监狱敢收这个阎王爷。  
毕竟宇智波斑炸掉政府大楼、当街枪杀刑警的传言还没有久远到从人们的记忆中消失。  
“药要迅速的吞掉，但不能呛着自己知道吗？”旗木卡卡西把药倒到自己手上，阿飞又像个小动物一样舔舐他的手心，痒痒的，舌头灵巧的卷起药片就咽了下去。  
“喝点水，舌头不许乱动。”卡卡西说着含了一大口，双唇相接慢慢渡给他。就这样就着唇齿的摩擦喝完了小半杯水。虽然说了不要乱动，可阿飞还是半途就发出嗯嗯的呻吟声，不断在他喝水的时候舔着嘴唇，亮晶晶的泛着水光。  
卡卡西叹了口气，放下了水杯。  
“药是不是有点苦？”  
“嗯...唔....”面前人局促地望着他，似乎忐忑于他会喜欢什么回答。  
他根本没等阿飞回答，早就又含了一块红豆糕，轻轻渡到人嘴里。  
“很甜。”这次的笑容发自真心。  
阿飞近来已经很少发病了，这种一朝回到解放前的既视感，令旗木卡卡西非常想迁怒纯粹出来捣乱的宇智波带土。  
虽然他现在已经驾轻就熟。刚开始的时候可不是这样，和《亲热天堂》结婚的大龄处男根本把持不住，闹得鸡飞狗跳。他迅速把墙边闲置许久的毛毯在阿飞身前铺成一条仿佛婚庆酒店迎宾的走道，“爬过去。”他说着又去开锁了很久的那些抽屉。  
阿飞已经爬到了毯子上，回头眼神湿漉漉的望着他。  
他过去把人的裤子解开内裤脱掉，将润滑剂缓缓挤到手套上，上次他没有戴手套那家伙就尖叫着又开始哭。缓缓的开拓着后穴，许久没用的地方恢复了紧致，可迅速就湿润了起来。  
“啊，啊，好舒服，喜欢你，快进来啊。”分泌的肠液很快不需要润滑，卡卡西插入了四根手指后，就把一根按摩棒调好档缓缓推了进去。  
这玩意儿可花了他不少钱，他没想到现在这种设备这么先进，连温度都可以调节。他当时冷淡着一张脸和老板表示我要最好的那种，老板竟然给他拿了一个可以调节极多震动档次和凸起数量的棒，还给他开了几个箱子表示这是最全的超h合集，保证满足所有要求，只有想不到没有选不到。虽然说去都已经去了，但是被当成高级别的特殊play爱好者还是令卡卡西有些郁闷。不过没有白去，让他挑到了这个宝贝，温温的东西不会刺激到阿飞，毕竟他想着灼烫的内壁含着个冷冰冰的东西肯定不好受。  
他又来回缓缓的推了两下，保证在一个舒适的位置。可阿飞的大腿已经开始打颤，前端没有碰触就半挺了起来，小穴开始自动一紧一缩的吞咽着柱体。  
“自己爬到床上去，别出毯子范围。”说着旗木卡卡西趁着空档赶快把空调调高了几度，虽然他现在和阿飞都热得不行，但看着那人光裸的大腿和腰臀他就控制不住自己的老妈子属性。  
托这家伙就爱跪在地上的福，他特意定制了一个很矮的榻榻米放在客房“专用”。过去一个月的开销简直可以顶他这个工作狂＋死宅好几年的花费。  
他坐在床上把人抱在怀里的时候，阿飞已经控制不住的开始哭，嘴唇微微张着，喉结上下难耐的滚动。如果说这种荒谬中有什么卡卡西唯一喜欢的就是接吻。这也是他无数次辛苦奋战的结果，那家伙只喜欢把嘴往自己的下身塞，不然就是手指、脚背，面罩、手套、拉链，他热衷于用舌头脱掉一切东西，就是本能的逃避亲吻。  
所有这一切都令他想把宇智波斑吊起来剐碎一千遍，但是他也不会真的和死人计较往事。  
他不会沉浸在过去中，也不能。他还有要并肩走出深渊的重要的人。  
“你现在能看到什么？”他熟练的开始循循善诱的问道。  
“不要...”阿飞哭得响亮，越来越凶，甚至打起了嗝。  
他也不知道会遇到什么情况，所以索性快把情趣用品店搬到家里来了，他觉得带土恢复以后他如果去干倒卖根本不用卖货，可以直接兑出去一家店。  
不过这些东西大多数都没派上用场，看来宇智波斑是一个不热衷于此的男人，一直以来他并没有从阿飞口中听到过什么稀罕的物件。

1878年。  
他折磨他的肉体，滋养他的仇恨，却霸道的占据他的灵魂。  
被宇智波斑压在玻璃上的时候，他才真正开始畏缩，紧张的咽了咽口水：“你真的会放人吗？”  
宇智波斑随手弹了他脑袋一下，漫不经心道：“我可以开车送你，看着他们进警局。”  
“离我远点。”宇智波带土下意识的挣动，“别贴着我耳朵说话，痒死了。”  
“只是能放几个人，就看你的了。”宇智波斑罕见的没有生气，身下少年像拖着断翅扑扑颤抖的小鸟，还未触摸过天空就失去了冲上云霄的资格。  
“我说大叔你，肯定是个变态。”少年嫌弃的说道，只是也遮掩不住话里的紧张和泛红的耳尖。  
少年现在还体会不到这份痛苦的沉重，在他腻烦后，会让这个人好好知晓的。现在他只需享受猎物在手下挣动的乐趣。  
“出去。”少年憋红了脸，双瞳水汽氤氲的扭过头来，却不肯直视他的眼睛。生气的样子就像被人揉疼尾巴的兔子。可偏偏像怕被人发现似的羞怯的呢喃着。这副样子令宇智波斑久违的很想逗弄他，本来自从千手柱间死后，这世界就不再令他感兴趣了。  
“你要听话。”宇智波斑安抚性质的咬了咬少年侧颈。想这孩子有点傻，他宇智波斑审讯室的单向玻璃难道还能是不隔音的么。  
而宇智波带土觉得背后那个人才真傻，宇智波斑以为身下脸红得浑身发颤的少年是害羞和情潮涌动，实际上宇智波带土只是疼得喘不过气。  
宇智波带土很委屈，这人脸皮怎么这么厚，就算没人看见也是公共场所好么。说好做一次就放一个里面的警局俘虏，可这和想象的完全不一样！怕是一次没做完他就要疼死了。  
他突然很想回家，他想卡卡西，也想那个人，可他会想他吗？还是说没有他更好？  
宇智波斑纵横多年，床上床下从来不知道“理解”“共情”四个字怎么写，不知道他的骄傲尺寸对少年人来说只是痛不欲生的凶器。  
少年本能的推拒身后人。可他又不想一直做个没用的吊车尾，救人比自己的屁股重要多了。反正也不是女人，捅就捅吧。颇有一副“舍得一身剐，敢把boss拉下马”的献身精神。  
宇智波斑这时还好死不死的得意道：“怎么样，很爽吧。”他完全无视少年青涩的第一次和后面都已经滴滴答答开始淌血了，眼泪都流满他搅弄少年舌头的那只手的手套了。还把少年等同于他以前操得浪叫的那些床伴，并自以为是的认为宇智波带土也会同样对他欲罢不能。  
“先生...”宇智波带土迷迷糊糊的呼唤着，他稍大一些之后就再也不肯叫波风水门“父亲”了。吵着要和旗木卡卡西一样称呼他“波风先生”，不过一家人三个姓氏也真够诡异的。  
他会不会只当他是叛逆、孩子气的任性呢，该死的，就算被他揍，被他赶走，被他骂变态也想把这份心情传达出来啊，如果就这样死了，真是的，最后也没能让那个婆妈的家伙明白自己的心意。  
不过也希望他不要太伤心，毕竟还有卡卡西陪伴着他，他也一直更喜欢什么都优秀的卡卡西，所以丢了个吊车尾的也不要紧吧。宇智波带土胡思乱想着。  
下身痛得已经没有知觉了，强压下呻吟，倔强的憋着一口气。  
宇智波斑看少年脸涨得通红，忍得快背过气去了。笑道：“叫出来也没什么，我允许你这时候不守规矩一点。”  
“你他妈的技术太差了。”宇智波带土忍了又忍还是没憋住这口气，他都快疼死了，身后那人还不知好歹的嘚瑟。  
宇智波斑本来很愉悦的表情立刻风云变色，他开始加快了顶撞的速度。  
“你...根本...就...就...不行！”少年人倔脾气上头的时候，也是死活不肯松口。  
捡回来时就该捏死，宇智波斑把手从少年嘴里抽出来，移到了脖子上，缓缓收紧。  
少年人激烈的挣动起来，手死死的扣掐着他的手，想要逃离注定的命运，可他太弱小了。根本没有办法改变一丝一毫宇智波斑的禁锢，像是傀儡师手下的提线木偶。于是少年终于渐渐失去了力气和希望，他的力道松了下来，只是渐渐意识涣散的把手伸进脖子上那只手套里面，攥紧了斑的手，像是握着这世上他仅有的温暖凭依。  
“先生...救我...”宇智波斑听到了他无意义的音节，只是觉得好笑，那是什么依赖的姿态啊，这只手是用来结果你性命的，不是救你的。  
少年人最终哭得很狼狈的咳嗽着清醒过来。  
恶魔在耳畔低语：“永远记住，是我赐你从那可怜的平庸命运中解脱。”  
他有些怜惜的把少年的脸扭过来亲吻，谁知那小子突然又死死把头贴在玻璃上，“接...接吻不行！初吻...要....要留给喜欢的人...啊...”  
“看来该给你点教训，小鬼。”宇智波斑的手顺着他的背脊上下撩拨。那日被落下的水泥砸中脊柱，那份刻骨蚀心的疼痛，现在身体和大脑都记忆犹新。  
他控制不住的轻微颤抖，就听到身后人的嗤笑：“小鬼，现在知道怕了吗？你该好好感谢我的救命之恩。”  
说着狠狠的按了某处。宇智波带土一口咬住自己的手臂，嘴里顿时充斥着浓重的铁锈味，脑子里白星直冒，根本喘不过气。他腿发软的想要跪下求饶，但是意志从来更倔强的不肯服从。  
僵持中是宇智波斑先松开了手。  
“看在你很有趣的份上，这次就先到此为止。而且，”宇智波斑凑近脱力的少年耳边道：“这一次我会放走两个人，是对你的奖励。”  
“太好了，救下人了呢。”他的嘴角勾起一个疲累的弧度。  
如果你不曾师从魔鬼，就不会真正理解何为疯狂。

“放手啊，我不会离开的。”  
“阿飞，阿飞。”  
旗木卡卡西看着阿飞以一个僵硬的姿势趴在墙上，而他在后面温柔的进入了他。他慢慢的变动姿势，想把阿飞的倚靠从包裹了布料的墙转移到自己身上。  
“啊，会被听到的，不要啊。我不会走的。对不起。”他毫无章法的咬着自己的嘴唇，徒劳的制止呜咽。  
“不想出声也没关系的，咬着这个。”他把自己的手伸过去，阿飞从善如流的叼住他虎口的软肉，没轻没重的用牙齿研磨着，还真的挺疼的。他不应该做这种妨碍自己继续进行的事，明明塞个柔软点的口球就行了，但卡卡西总是在这种时候忍不住。他恨不得能为宇智波带土承受一切痛苦，可惜现实没有这种功能。他控制着自己缓慢抽插，不去刺激阿飞敏感的地方来减缓他的呻吟，只是这样隐忍的汗水也从后背、额头和身上其他地方不断滚落。  
“叫出来其实也不会有人听到，这里没有人。”  
“骗人，人就在里面。疼，求你了，住手。”  
“很疼么。”  
“不是，很舒服，不，还是很疼。”感官的错乱令阿飞也很无助，他的眼泪又不住流淌。  
“后面，不要，不要按了。”开始卡卡西以为是后穴，想着要不要再插根手指进去。可阿飞的背一下子僵直了，又整个人都弓起颤抖着。他将手轻贴上去，顺着背脊缓缓下摸，“是这里吗？”  
他的手停在那块带有缝合疤痕的皮肤上，阿飞突然颤抖着绞紧了他，气音都哽咽，“不要，不要碰那里，好痛，唔。”  
“没事了，已经没事了，不会痛了。”他确定了位置便开始轻柔抚摸，又伸出舌尖去舔舐。“啊，好痒啊。”阿飞颤动了一下，旗木卡卡西又开始技巧性的研磨阿飞的敏感点来转移他的注意力。  
“是不是不痛了，我没有骗你吧。”  
“啊...啊...好深....好舒服。嗯...痛...还...要啊，上面不要舔了，好痒啊。”  
他终于神不知鬼不觉的将阿飞从墙上扯下来，抱在自己怀中。两个身量相当的成年男人，带土甚至比他还高些，抱着并不轻松，可他尽可能的让身上人释放了一次。阿飞就昏睡了过去。他忙把自己拔了出来，清理起现场，按着以前的发病，受了那么大的刺激，他估计不会只有一次。

1891年。  
当恶魔丢弃多年来贴身的铠甲，仇恨所滋养生长的利刃，会贯穿他赤裸的胸膛。  
“去哪里领罚自己知道。”  
“是。”阶下的青年眉眼低垂，神色淡漠。  
“晚上七点，我亲自动手。”宇智波斑只是轻飘飘撂下一句就走了，想象中的暴怒并没有降临，宇智波带土心中隐隐不安。  
二十鞭很快抽完了，斑根本没用力气，或者说相比他平时闹着玩的力气都像是猫挠的。斑选了一个不符合规定的没有倒刺的鞭子，当然没有任何人敢反驳他不守规矩，他就是规则本身。轻飘飘在背上点了二十下，连道白印都没留。却特意把他的上衣脱光，露出一身前夜斑驳欢好的红痕。抽完又亲自给他解了束缚，一路把人抱着回去。  
无声的谩骂不绝于耳，谣言的起点始终是宇智波斑本人，是大方公之于众的真实。  
宇智波带土的威信和敌意就是这样树立起来的，下属同僚面对他从来都既听话又离心离德。这就是斑想要的。  
在这污秽不堪的罪恶王国，他是高高在上的唯一真神，而他是凡众的使者和神的奴仆。  
“你故意放他走。”  
“我没有。”青年仍垂着双眸，面无表情。无论曾经多么光彩照人，被黑暗吞噬的眼睛，只是仇恨的镜子。  
“跪下，把手背到后面。”  
他房间里这条比上刑用的质量好太多，没有人比宇智波带土更清楚了。他一言不发把衣服脱得一件不剩，跪在地上，背脊挺直得如同一杆标枪。  
“你知道我不喜欢讲废话和浪费时间，你最好不要惹怒我。”宇智波斑把鞭子拽在手里随意玩弄了两下，突然对着宇智波带土抽了一记，胸膛上立刻出现一条红痕，有细微的血流从翻卷的皮肉中流出，哦，这条当然是有倒刺的。着力点在锁骨上令带土久经磨练的身体仍然有些耐不住，他的身形微微摇晃，斑便呵斥道：“跪正了。”他也知道斑并没有使出几分力道。  
“我没有，你不信也无所谓。”青年仍然一丝不变。  
“那批货临时出了变动，转移地点的时候蝎阵亡了，先只派了你去临时接应，你走了之后，”宇智波斑停顿了一下，用鞭稍拍了拍地上人的脸。“南桥是我亲自去的，没有派任何其他人。”“真是不走运啊，玩弄一点小把戏就被抓包。”  
“我没有。他们火力很猛，包围圈差了一个口子。我的位置没有被突破。”  
“或许你应该解释货和人都丢了的结果。”  
“我的计划布置以全胜为目标，结果下面的人执行失利。”  
宇智波斑抓着鞭子的手攥紧又松开，青筋的纹路时隐时现，他闭了闭眼睛，深吸一口气又睁开，看向地下人：“带土，你不应该过了这么多年还学不会乖一点。”  
“你不信任我，说再多又有什么用。”  
“那你告诉我，你和旗木卡卡西私下见面有什么用？”  
该死的，还是被他发现了。带土在心里狠狠骂道，开口仍然波澜不惊：“我喜欢和他上床。”  
“你以为我会相信这种拙劣借口吗？”  
“我能喜欢被养父操就不能喜欢操没有血缘的弟弟吗？”  
“我把你当作我的继承人，你就只学到蠢得把自己行踪亮在敌人面前吗？”  
“宇智波斑也只配躲躲藏藏了么？”  
“我只是不希望某天有赏金废物找我赎某个爱哭的小鬼，我会把他们和人质一起喂狗。”  
“那当初没被你打残真是太好了，现在还能值点零花钱，值得我们两个一起高兴呢。”  
斑觉得这小子就是找抽。  
“我可以直接杀了他，但是你必须说真话。”  
一鞭子又抽了下来，相反的方向，力道增加了，冷汗缓缓流下，他知道斑要认真了。可宇智波带土心里却在冷笑，“宇智波斑，你以为现在还是你当年的全盛时代吗？你的帝国正在腐烂，你拿什么杀现在的卡卡西。”  
“你去见他干什么？”  
“操他。”  
一鞭接着一鞭，疼痛在升级，伤口上接着附上新的伤口，疼痛无休无止的成倍累加。  
“你为什么去见那个白发的小子？”  
“喜欢操他。”  
一鞭抽在他的乳头上，除了疼也没有其他感觉。只是颤抖变得更难控制，他快要跪不住了。  
“执行任务三天前的晚上你在干什么？”宇智波斑做事从来不留手，鞭子破空发出一声声肆意抽卷空气的尖啸，然后力道全部落在他的胸前，渐渐感受不到痛楚来自哪里。意识和知觉都模糊成一团，宇智波带土感觉自己的腿甚至在微微后蹭以本能的逃避疼痛。脑海里只剩下宇智波斑的声音。  
多可笑，曾几何时他毫无遮掩的追寻那声音，以为是自己唯一的救赎。  
“我...”不行，“在操他。”把多余的不该有的想法死死按回脑子里。  
下一鞭毫不留情的抽上软在地上的小带土。  
“啊！”于是最后一根稻草落下，他再也控制不住的惨叫出声，整个人也向前倒去，脸和血肉模糊的胸膛向地抢去，他闭上眼睛却没有收回背着的手，可是想象中的疼痛也并没有到来。  
斑竟然踩住了他的肩膀，将他踢起来之后，又用脚抬起他的下颌，“怎么总是为了一点小事，把自己搞得这么狼狈。”虽然斑嘴上这样说，实则是宇智波带土蓄谋已久的机会。这次失去了长门这个最重要的中转点，金钱上的损失自不用说，关键运输链断了要重找路线，而他的威势已经不能和当年如日中天时相比，这条线已经很难重建。遭遇战也是近来形势最好的一次，却没能重创木叶的人。达到了这个效果，即使他不幸死在此刻，也是值得的交换。  
“难道不先问你这个罪魁祸首吗？”宇智波带土的眼睛已经睁不开，意识在边缘游移，汗水模糊了视线。  
“当年傻气的小鬼也变得狡猾了呢。”宇智波斑笑道，声音不辨喜怒。  
多少年过去了呢，他看着青年人健硕的身躯，稚嫩的面容变得刀削般锋利。恍然间就已经比自己还高了。这世上没有任何人比他还清楚宇智波带土如何从一个男孩成长为真正的男人。他把毕生所成都手把手教给了这个小家伙，他是他一手调教的杰作，身上一举一动都带着自己的痕迹。宇智波斑不知道心中那股难言的滋味是什么，他也不在乎。  
宇智波带土膝下一空，竟然被他抱了起来摔到床上，“我来检查一下，刚才有没有打坏重要的东西。”说着手却往后面去了。该死的小鬼，让你端掉那堆笨警察立威，就知道乱来。都走到这步了还在心软吗。  
“这算是过去了吧，该死敏锐的老狐狸。已经被他怀疑，后面的行动得加快了。”带土心里想着放松了紧绷的神经，昏了过去。  
“养不熟的狼崽子。”宇智波斑看着身下惨兮兮的人用鼻孔哼气，看了片刻那人昏睡不动的面容。发现的确不会醒来之后，端着面上的严肃抽出了插在后穴的手指，脱下手套，扭过头不去看那人，手却摸上了失去意识的人的额头，“真是太弱了，也没发烧，不疼不痒的抽了几下而已。”嘴上嫌弃着，还是抱着人走去另一间房敷药了。

惊醒后阿飞突然跪了起来，床太软了，他只好扶住跪着就要栽倒的人。  
他抚摸胸前的那片痕迹，是鞭痕吧。  
“他在打你吗？”  
“嗯，他抽我，好疼。”  
“我会听话的，我不见别人。我就是你的。”旗木卡卡西从来不去想现实中过去的宇智波带土会是什么反应。因为在凝视深渊的同时，他不能诅咒，他需要始终清醒。  
顺着他手指摸着的痕迹去抽一样的轨迹，先是那种抽气的呻吟，“痛，好痛。”他又抽了几下，问道：“还痛吗？”  
“嗯，痛，但是又有点痒。”  
很好。快点把他从幻想的感官知觉中扯出来是卡卡西坚持不懈的目的。  
他在阿飞身后塞了一个大的靠垫，让他向后倚着跪在那里，他便专心的抽他了。  
卡卡西开始买了外边裹着棉布的质地，但是抽起来仍然有淡淡的痛感，他很不满意。逛了无数家情趣用品店都没挑到他喜欢的，最后在女装店转了很久买了几条毛毛腰带，抽上去软绒绒不扎人只是有一点痒。  
他很满意。  
“疼啊。”  
“太痛了。”  
旗木卡卡西觉得这次阿飞古怪的沉默，他一直都喜欢说一些床上专用语的。  
“阿飞，要多说点你的感受哦。”  
“不行，不能喊你的名字。”  
“不能说。”  
卡卡西也不知道他脑子里那边是个什么情况，只能温和地哄他：“说了也没关系哦，会不疼了吧。”  
他没想到这个一向怕疼喜欢哭鼻子的人突然严词拒绝，“不行，就是不行，疼死也不行！”  
“好好好，不说。”  
“很痒啊。”  
“那下面呢？下面是不是也很痒很想要，都流水了哦。”  
“嗯，想。嗯，疼啊。”  
他看着阿飞在幻觉与现实间挣扎徘徊，小带土来回硬软，不禁担心起带土以后的性福，想着想着又担心起自己的性福，顿时更加认真的充满了干劲。  
阿飞叫嚣上身很痛，他只好把双腿和他的胳膊分别绑在一起，固定成m型的姿势，小心的把自己双手撑在他脸颊两侧，不去碰触他的上半身。  
他本来想去撸动小阿飞，立刻得到了惨叫，一边哄一边在心里疯狂辱骂宇智波斑是大变态。  
只好把他后面插射了，对阿飞来说也不是很难，他突然想到有记忆的带土，又摇了摇头。瞎想什么呢，他要是恢复了记忆，谁敢碰他一根手指就已经死了吧。  
他也是花了些时间才发现，在这种意识无法交流被屏蔽到只有少许感官能传递给他的时刻，性交的刺激和愉悦是转移痛苦最有效的方式。  
或许他也庆幸这种方式的有效，因为存了一点点的私心。  
当阿飞的呻吟和呢喃都渐渐微弱，只剩下不算十分平稳的呼吸声，终于累得睡着了的时候，旗木卡卡西退了出去，他在浴室打开冰冷的淋浴头，来消除还滚烫的坚硬。  
宇智波带土知道这一切吗？这一个月发生的事？所以他将之称之为自我惩罚吗？  
不是的，带土。你还活着，我只有感激。对无法言说的汹涌快感和十八年间未曾止歇的巨大哀痛。  
他曾经为了世界毫不犹豫的要杀了这个男人，可他始终也愿意为他付出自己的生命。

翌日。  
“我想起来啦，卡卡西。”  
他心里咯噔一下。  
“我以前是不是叫林？”  
“你还想起来什么了？”  
“没了。”阿飞一脸无辜还挂着好奇，用笔在桌布上潦草的涂抹着几个“林”字。  
要怎么和他解释呢，他的确有个身份是“林”来着。可三言两语根本说不清楚。  
名为宇智波带土的一生，旗木卡卡西简直想在《亲热天堂》上为他写本传记。

Ps：六代目：我太难了。


End file.
